merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The Timeline is the order of events in Merlin. Timeline Pre-Merlin *'Long ago': The kingdom of Camelot is created at around the same time Cornelius Sigan is alive, it is later said he could turn the tides, change day into night and even helped build Camelot itself. Sometime later, the King at the time fears he is too powerful and orders him to be executed, Sigan however, finds a way to defeat death. (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan) *'Over three hundred years ago': A group of seven knights are seduced by the call of the sorceress Medhir. One by one they succumb to her power, becoming a terrifying and brutal force that rides through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake. They are only stopped when the sorceress herself is killed. (The Fires of Idirsholas) *'Over 250 years after previous event': Uther Pendragon takes over Camelot and becomes king. (Love in the Time of Dragons) *'At least 50 years before The Great Purge': Gaius is born. (Love in the Time of Dragons) *'Around 30 years before The Great Purge': A Goblin is locked in a box in the Camelot library around this point. (Goblin's Gold) *'Around 20 years before Merlin arrives': **Guinevere, Morgana Pendragon and Elyan are likely born around this point or a little earlier. **After discovering his queen, Ygraine, is unable to have children, Uther sends Gaius to the Isle of the Blessed to ask the sorceress, Nimueh, for advice (Le Morte d'Arthur). Wanting to help her friends, she uses magic to allow Ygraine to conceive an heir. Unfortunately, Nimueh doesn't know that by using magic to create a life, another life has to end in order to protect the natural balance of the world. As a result, Ygraine dies in childbirth, although as promised, a healthy baby boy, Arthur Pendragon, is born. (Excalibur) Heartbroken over the loss of his beloved wife, a grief-stricken Uther turns on Nimueh, accusing her of treason and banishing her from the court. He then begins the year long Great Purge, ordering the executions of hundreds of sorcerers, good and evil alike, as well as banning magic from Camelot. **At the end of the purge, Uther approaches Balinor and asks him to bring the Great Dragon to him so he can make peace with it. However, Uther breaks his promise and imprisons the Dragon beneath Camelot to serve as an example to all magic users and then has all dragonlords rounded up and killed. However, Gaius, hides Balinor with his friend Hunith. (The Last Dragonlord) **During his time with Hunith, Balinor falls in love with her and unbeknownst to him, fathers a child with her. But when Uther comes after him again, he is forced to leave Hunith behind. Hunith later gives birth to their son, Merlin. (The Last Dragonlord) **Around the same time Arthur is born, Uther's old friend, Lord Godwyn, has a baby daughter although her mother dies in childbirth. A Sidhe elder comes to her in her sleep and turns her into a Changeling, a Human with a Sidhe implanted in them. He then sends his Pixie servant Grunhilda, disguised as a Human, to be her nurse and watch over her to make sure she is taken over at the right time, when she marries Arthur. (The Changeling) The Rise of the Once and Future King *'Around 20 years after Arthur's birth': Merlin is sent by Hunith to Camelot to be taken care by Gaius. Merlin's arrives at the time a sorceress called Mary Collins attempts to assassinate Arthur after Uther executed her son. Merlin foils this attempt and became Arthur's manservant. (The Dragon's Call) **Merlin stops the Knight Valiant from killing Arthur using a Serpent Shield in the Tournament of Camelot. (Valiant) **After years in hiding, Nimueh returns to wreak revenge, first using an Afanc to contaminate Camelot's water supply (The Mark of Nimueh) and later attempting to disrupt the end of hostilities between Camelot and Mercia (The Poisoned Chalice) **Merlin tries to meddle with rules so that Lancelot, who saved him from a Griffin attack, can become a Knight. After the Griffin is killed and Arthur and Uther argue about Lancelot's right to be a Knight, Lancelot doesn't want to lie anymore and leaves Camelot. (Lancelot) **Edwin Muirden takes over Gaius' role as Court Physician and tries to kill Uther in revenge for the death of his parents, he is foiled and killed by Merlin. (A Remedy to Cure All Ills) **Aulfric of Tír-Mòr, a Sidhe who was exiled after killing another Sidhe, makes a deal with an elder that his daughter Sophia can be immortal again if she sacrifices Arthur, Merlin finds out about this plan and saves Arthur. This is the first occurance of Morgana's visions. (The Gates of Avalon) **Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana help a Druid boy called Mordred escape from Camelot, despite Kilgharrah's warning to Merlin that he will kill Arthur. (The Beginning of the End) **Nimueh ressurects Tristan de Bois, brother of Igraine who was killed by Uther after Tristan challenged him to a duel after his sister's death. Uther manages to kill him again using Excalibur, though unknown to him, it was forged in the Dragon's death so as to kill something that is already dead. (Excalibur) **Merlin returns to his home village of Ealdor, with the help of Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, to help his old friends from Kanen and his gang of brigands. (The Moment of Truth) **Arthur kills a Unicorn, accidently creating a curse over Camelot, he is able to lift it by passing several tests given to him by Anhora. (The Labyrinth of Gedref) **After Gwen's father is killed, Morgana allies with Tauren who plans to kill Uther, she later regrets her decision and saves Uther. (To Kill the King) **Arthur is bitten by a Questing Beast, when Merlin accidently endangers his mother's life to save him, Gaius sacrifices himself to Nimueh. However, Merlin defeats and kills Nimueh, bringing Gaius back to life. (Le Morte d'Arthur) **The tomb of Cornelius Sigan is uncovered by the King's workers. Sigan's soul possesses the body of a thief intending to steal his riches. Sigan attacks Camelot but is stopped by Merlin. (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan) Future *'Near-Future': Arthur reigns as King of Camelot with Guinevere as his Queen, this is shown in a vision by Morgana. (Queen of Hearts) According to Kilgharrah, Merlin and Arthur unite the kingdoms of Albion under one High-King – Arthur himself. Category:Merlin Universe